Runaway
by Talliver
Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga hates her sister. This doesn't surprise anyone.


**Rating**: PG, just to be safe...? I can't think of anything objectionable.  
**Disclaimer/Notes/Whatever**: Hanabi isn't mine, and she'd probably freak me out if she was. For now though, she fascinates me, much like Petunia from HP and Azula from Avatar. I always manage to grab onto a minor-ish character that fascinates me from any fandom and I just realized they're all somewhat evil. This is a 20 Truths written for a community on LJ; I wasn't going to post it at first because of the site's no list rule, but I've seen other similiar fics and I think the rule mainly pertains to "You know you're obsessed when..." lists and things like that. And this'll prove to people that I am, in fact, still alive.

I'm not completely happy with it, especially with some of the wording, but I worked on it on and off for several months and finally decided to just finish it and post. I actually planned on putting less angst in it, but aside from some of the crushes, it didn't quite work out. Ah, well.

Please read my profile before reviewing with constructive critisism.  
--------

1. Hanabi Hyuuga hates her sister, and this doesn't surprise anyone who gets close enough to find out. She'll admit to any reason you give for hating Hinata; because she is weak, because she was first-born, because she is the Heir, because she isquiet and timid and everything a Hyuuga shouldn't be.

Hanabi Hyuuga hates her sister, because that is what everyone expects and Hanabi always does what is expected of her.

2. Hanabi has never been jealous of anything. She's never had a reason to--she's been told since birth that she was lucky, honored, to be born into the most powerful family in the village, and she's never questioned this.

3. Hanabi has never been jealous of anything, until a month after Hinata graduates from the Academy. Hinata has her first C-Class mission that day, a three-day escort to a nearby village. Hinata tells Hanabi about the mission as she prepares. Though she doesn't expect the younger to actually pay attention, Hanabi is entranced the moment she learns Hinata is leaving Konoha.

She is honestly shocked when Hinata returns.

4. Hanabi has tried to run away eight times. The farthest she's ever made it is the Hyuuga manor outer gate.

She's never been caught.

5. Hanabi's first crush was Neji. He was older, stronger, prettier, and the only boy Hanabi actually knew the name of. She never told anyone about it, because she'd always been told she was going to marry someone of the same class as the Main House Hyuuga family, or higher, and the Branch family was certainly off-limits.

This confused her, because she'd also been told there was nobody above the Hyuuga's except the Hokage.

6. For three years Hanabi was convinced she'd be married to one of the family Elders (Hinata, as Heir, would marry the Hokage.).

7. Hanabi hates Neji now.

8. Hanabi is secretly terrified of being named Heir, but she's terrified of the Curse Seal too, so until she decides which scares her more she keeps training.

9. Hanabi's second crush is on Rock lee. He was handicapped and weak and she knows he can never win, but he never gave up and never cried(that she saw). In the part of her mind that still held on to childhood, this made him the strongest person she knows.

10. Besides, her favorite color has always been green.

11. Hanabi once overheard some Branch members discussing someone with the same traits and stayed to eavesdrop, thinking they were talking about Lee. It wasn't until they mentioned the Byakugan that she realized they were talking about Hinata.

12. Lee rarely visits the Hyuuga manor, but it doesn't take long before he starts to feel unwelcome.

This is mainly because Hanabi walked up to him just a month before the Chuunin exam and told him she hated him. Five years pass before he finally gives up trying to figure out why.

13. Hanabi absolutely despises white. She's quick to correct anyone who mistakes the color of her eyes--they're _lavender_--and wears the standard Hyuuga training attire everywhere. She doesn't actually like brown or black all that much either, but she's never seen a Hyuuga wear anything else and so resigns herself to it.

14. Itachi terrifies Hanabi more than anyone she's ever met; though she doesn't remember his name, or even what he looks like beyond the sharingan he demonstrated during for her and her sister. It's his voice that causes the nightmares; the ones where she wakes up screaming after dreaming of drowning a sea of red and black.

It reminds her so much of her own.

15. Hanabi briefly considered Naruto as her third crush, if only because she thought it would pain her sister. The idea was quickly thrown out the window when she decided it wasn't worth the shame.

After this, she decided crushes were a waste of time, better suited for childhood and resolved to leave them behind. She was seven and three quarters at the time. She's never had a crush since,

16. When Hanabi learned of Lee's injury she momentarily forgot she was supposed to hate him and tried to send him a bouquet from the Yamanaka flower shop. She stood in front of the door for fifteen minutes before finally giving up and making her own with flowers from her family's garden. She snuck out that night to deliver in person to his door, not wanting anyone--least of all Lee--to know who it was from.

She made it as far as the Hyuuga manor's outer gate before she turned back.

17. Sometimes Hanabi watches her classmates and thinks that having so much hate inside isn't healthy.

18. She watches Neji's fight in the third Chuunin exams and thinks that hate makes you strong.

19. She watches Naruto win, and doesn't know what to think.

20. Hanabi will run away again tonight. She'll make it as far the shop district before she turns back. She'll think this is good progress, and expect that by the time she graduates she'll be able to leave the village alone without fear.

Hanabi plans to run away for real the day after she's named Heir, and she prays it doesn't happen until she's finished her training.


End file.
